ARWBYZU
by WrighteousRighter
Summary: The teams of Beacon Academy managed to stop the Battle of Beacon. Now resting their from their daily activities, another world calls for help. How will RWBY fare in this new world?


**As I announced, here's ARWBYZU(I tried)! I love ABZU, it almost reminded me of Journey. It was so beautiful, I mean, roaming the sea, riding dolphins and other fish, swimming with prehistoric fish, how cool is that?! Anyway, it's story time.**

* * *

Two weeks ago, four very special young huntresses named Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long did one of the most dangerous missions they assigned (with a bit of Ozpin's "help") themselves that nearly cost them their lives. The four young heroes, their teacher and the dog headed to the now haunted ruin called Mountain Glenn. The abandoned city is the hideout where Roman Torchwick, the evil and cunning criminal overlord and the White Fang, a Faunus terrorist organization, are residing at. They were putting together a train filled with bombs that will be used to attract the Grimm and lead them to the city of Vale.

RWBY, Oobleck and Zwei were able to get on the train and attempted to stop the train with no brakes. They were thankfully lucky enough to survive by the skin of their teeth and reach Vale. Afterwards, Team RWBY were able to hold off the Grimm until their friends Team JNPR were able to make it in time and give RWBY some backup. Not long after, General Ironwood's robotic forces, Team CFVY, the Beacon faculty of Oobleck himself, along with Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, were all able to arrive to Vale and turned the tide in their favor.

They did it. They won. The Grimm that came to Vale were all eradicated from Vale. The ones that did survive retreated back into the tunnels from whence they came. Despite a few civilians getting injured, not a single life was lost and only a few million Lien in property damage. And in even better news, Roman is finally captured and put into custody. All the students of Beacon returned to celebrate.

Few days later after the celebration…

* * *

 **Saturday, 4:30 a.m.**

Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were snoring and resting soundly in their dorm. General Ironwood and Specialist Winter Schnee, Weiss' elder sister, are currently residing in Beacon Academy after the battle to tend some paperwork and casualties. Team SSSN might have returned, but by some dumb luck, Neptune Vasilias and Sun Wukong missed their Bullhead to Haven, and are now staying at a nearby inn until their next flight.

All members of Team RWBY were sleeping with good dreams until they all meet a foggy silhouette. It somehow spoke to them.

" _Help…World…Danger…Save…Heroes…Please…"_

Before they could ask anymore, then comes the alarm clock's cue.

BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!-BRRP!

Everyone's eyes shot opened from the unexpected noise while the blonde of the team added groaning from having her pleasant slumber end.

"Urgh! Stupid clock." The heavy hitter pouted as she turned off the alarm.

Since they have no classes today, plus Ozpin announced that the school will have a one month break as a reward to the students, they don't need to wear their uniforms which means they can wear their personal huntress outfits they wear for combat all day. They fed Zwei his dog food and headed for the showers, carrying their clothes and dust enhanced shower items. They do have a personal bathroom in their dorm, unfortunately, they constantly argue who wants to go first so they usually prefer to shower at the shower stalls without waiting their turns.

As they went into their separate stalls, Ruby was relaxing from the warm water after a chilly night while cleaning herself with her personal Rose scented shampoo. Weiss used a little more extra winter scented body wash than usual for one reason she did last night. Blake really didn't like getting wet, but she had no other choice. So she took her time cleaning and grooming herself with her peach scented hair and body wash, along with nightshade shampoo. Yang was singing one of her favorite songs while she was scrubbing her long flowing hair to keep it as clean and beautiful as possible as well as adding lemon scented shampoo to the mix. At least the shower stalls aren't deafeningly silent.

Ruby was the first to get out and started dressing while Blake came second and was followed by Weiss shortly after that and they dressed as well. Every day, as far as they could remember, the three girls had to wait another ten minutes for Yang to finish up which they got used to, no one has ever dared interrupted Yang when she's doing her shower time, not even Ruby herself. Yang finally finished her song, turned off the shower and came out with a dreamy smirk. Yang dressed up quickly and the four huntresses decided to have breakfast in the cafeteria.

As entered the dining hall to eat breakfast and since the girls arrived earlier than usual, there was less of a line and they were able to take their time filling their trays with various kinds of food. Then sat down at their usual table. Blake started reading her book as she was eating her tuna toast sandwich and drinking her milk. A few seconds of silence and chewing filled the air until Yang decided to break the silence.

"So, anything else you guys wanna talk about while we eat?"

Weiss thought of a topic until she remembered that foggy silhouette. "Did you guys see a person talk to you in your dreams?"

"Yes," RBY all answered in sync

"What did he say?" Yang asked back.

"It was more of a she, her voice was feminine. But I couldn't make out was she was saying. The words I managed to hear from her was 'help' and 'save'." Weiss tried to think further.

"I only heard 'world' and 'danger'." Blake answered.

"Mine was 'heroes' and 'please'." Ruby joined in.

Eventually, after the girls put their thoughts together and made their brain gears move, they solved the puzzle.

"You don't think-" Weiss was about to announce the answer, before a certain knight interrupted them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jaune greeted

"Hey Jaune." Ruby replied.

Team JNPR sat opposite Team RWBY as they set down their trays of food, with Nora chowing down on her stack of 30 pancakes with extra maple syrup.

"What were you guys talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Was it about you guys fighting a pack of beowolves at night? Or fighting three Elder Ursai? Or maybe-" Before Nora continued ranting, Ren covered her mouth as Yang answered their question.

"Oh, we were talking about this weird lady we saw in our dreams."

"Wait, you guys too?" JNPR was surprised along with RWBY as they had the same dream.

"Do you think that was a message?" Ren asked.

"I think it's more of plead than a message. That person did say save her world." Weiss told Ren.

"But how? I mean, we already saved Vale and whooped Torchwick's butt." Ruby said with pride.

"Let's not dwell on that matter anymore. It's just a dream." Yang said before finishing her orange juice and picked up her tray. "Come on, we have to meet Coco and Velvet before lunch, remember?"

RWB immediately thought of the promise the made to Team CFVY regarding Coco and Velvet asking them out for a shopping trip in Vale.

"Well, guess we gotta go. See you guys later." Ruby lifted her tray too as the whole team marched off.

The team cleaned up their trays as they head out to meet Coco, the fashionista of Team CFVY along with her bunny friend Velvet. As they stroll the streets of Vale, everyone did their stuff.

Ruby immediately sped to the nearby weapons store to marvel at the new stocks and upgrades, Weiss reached to one of the nearby Dust stores to refill her stock of Dust, mostly Ice Dust. Blake went towards the library to check out the latest sequel of her series, 'Ninjas of Love 2: Have you Ever Danced with the Samurai at Pale Moonlight?' Yang and Coco sped off for some style to spice up their closets. Velvet had to buy custom film for her special camera which can copy weapons.

While WB were heading to a diner everyone agreed to meet up with, they both ran into Sun and Neptune, who were checking out what they had to offer. As everyone ate their lunch, they all returned back. RWBY decided to spar and test their weapons to make sure there were no mishaps. After a brief sparing match with JNPR, which ended in a draw, they had dinner and crawled to sleep.

As they dream, they see the individual again. This time, it said nothing as it held up her hand and chanted some sort of prayer. A bright flash of light suddenly got bigger. A small yawn is heard as Ruby awakens to see her teammates all lying down on the floor on a white void.

* * *

"Where are we!?" She shouts in both utter confusion and terror, as she awakens everyone present.

Yang, in worry for her younger sister's safety, immediately rushes to her side. In the process, jolting awake her partner, Blake Belladonna. Who, in a quick scan of the room, notices there's… nothing? And, the fact that they weren't in Beacon anymore.

"Ruby, what is it?" Yang asked, frightened for her younger sister.

"Yes Ruby, what could possibly have caused you to panic in the way that you did?" said Weiss.

" **Perhaps, it's the fact that you are not in the same location as when you originally went to sleep."** Came a new voice and a figure wearing.

They draw their weapons. "Who are you, where are we and how did we get here?" Weiss threateningly asks.

" **Calm down, calm down, we don't need to fight."** The figure said as she chanted some prayers, as light blue rings with some ancient script surrounded the team.

"Whoa! What the-" Before Yang could react, the rings immediately shrunk on them as they braced on what will happen.

Instead of hurt, they felt a soothing presence overwhelm them.

"Whoa, I've never felt this light hearted before…" Ruby was shocked to feel her heart feel lighter.

" **Better now? Alright, makes things easier to explain."** The figure approached the four. " **To answer your questions, ice girl,** " She pointed at Weiss. " **My name is ABZÛ, the goddess of oceans and wisdom. You are currently at the border between my world and your world. In your dreams, I teleported and summoned you four. But there's no time, my world is in danger."**

"What's happening in your world, Miss…Abzu?" Ruby asked the goddess.

" **You four, and your friends possess energy that can restore life. My people back then had the same energy, but were slain by Harvesters to achieve that energy, which disrupted my ocean's balance and brought about the civilization's downfall. My ocean is on its last straws, so I beg you four and your friends to save my world."** The goddess explained. **"I've seen all of you and your companions during the battle against the creatures of darkness. You lot have potential."**

"Aw, you don't need to flatter us, ma'am." Yang shook her hand.

" **I shall teleport you to my world after this conversation. I'll bring your friends and companions too. So get ready."** She chanted a prayer and a large aqua blue glyph surrounded the four. " **I pray you good luck and godspeed."** With that, the four vanished together with the glyph. " **Time to bring the others too. Ahuhu~"** The goddess lightly chuckled as she chanted again.

Back in Remnant, glyphs surrounded the sleeping residents: JNPR, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Penny, Taiyang, Qrow, Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Glynda, Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, General Ironwood, Specialist Winter, Ghira and Kali, Blake's parents. In a bright flash, they all disappeared.

* * *

 **And...CUT! Phew, the was the prologue. How did I get this story, you might ask? Simple, after rewatching RWBY, I thought: ' _Man, the crew really needed a vacation or two,'_ And one day, as I replayed Abzu, an idea clicked in my mind. And that's where we are folks! Currently writing Chapter 1, so reviews are mostly welcome.**


End file.
